


A könyörtelen, volt Hexenbiest, aki egykor Portlandet uralta

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Couch, Cuddling, Denial of Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mornings, Pre-Relationship, Pregnant Adalind, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Adalind egyedül ébred, így hát felkel és elkezdi keresni a fiúkat. Ott találja őket, ahol félig-meddig már számított rá.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard





	A könyörtelen, volt Hexenbiest, aki egykor Portlandet uralta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Wicked Ex-Witch of the Pacific North-West](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735214) by [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter). 



Adalind Schade óvatosan lemegy a lépcsőkön. Már fél órája ébren volt, és az óta egy rezzenést sem hallott a házból.

Megint.

A háta sajog egy kissé, és mivel már egészen előhaladott a terhessége így az egyensúlya, különösen a lépcsőkön nem a legjobb.

Eléri a lépcsők alját és a nappaliban lévő kanapé felé les. A kanapé a franciaablakok felé néz, így innen nem látja azt, amire kíváncsi.

Odasétál és átkukkant a háttámla felett.

KOMOLYAN!

Nem tudja eldönteni, hogy toporzékoljon vagy sikítson, mint egy újszülött idegességében, vagy valami hasonlóan gyerekeset műveljen, mert basszus.

Együtt gömbölyödtek össze, Nick félig a hátán fekszik, Sean beletemetkezett a Grimmjébe, karjait a csípője köré csavarta, orrát pedig Nick vállába temette, úgy szorítva magához a férfit, mint egy kisgyerek a játékmackóját. Nick egyik kezével Sean hátát öleli, másikkal pedig Sean nyakát és a lábaik teljesen össze vannak gabalyodva. Nem lehetnének egymáshoz fizikálisan közelebb akkor sem, ha tudatosan próbálnák. És annyira imádni valók voltak, ahogyan álmukban összebújtak.

Adalind beleszagol a levegőbe és megérzi a rum és a tej szagát. Valamit, amiről Nick esküszik, hogy régi családi recept (és hogy az ég legyen a tanúja rá, hogy Adalind most aztán tényleg semmit nem akar hallani Nick Marie nénijéről), de tudja, hogy ez inkább arról szól, még tovább tagadhassák az elkerülhetetlent.

Nem hibáztatja őket. Nick jól bát vele és Sean ugyan nem volt teljese erejében vagy fényében, de mindkettőjüket befogadta a házába, és lakbér fizetése nélkül tetőt adott a fejük fölé. A nő csak azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak tudta volna az egymás iránt táplált érzéseik súlyáról.

Hogy ha ez így folytatódik tovább, már lassan komolyan el kell terveznie, hogy hogyan avatkozzon közbe.

Van egy pokróc a kanapé karfájára dobva, és nem tudja nem észrevenni, hogy nem pont trópusi meleg van a szobában. Nagyon óvatosan, hogy nehogy felébressze őket rájuk teríti a takarót. Sean mocorogni kezd és közelebb húzza Nicket a karjaiba, és anélkül, hogy kinyitná a szemeit a Grimm finom csókot lehel a Zauberbiest homlokára. Közelebb furakodnak egymáshoz, és Adalind csak a szemét forgatja, ezúttal a saját reakcióján.

Egyszerűen tényleg túl aranyosak.


End file.
